


A Stolen Heart

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing your memory can be hard, especially when a mermaid tells you something's up. It isn't until you meet Pan again that you realize things weren't always as you remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Heart

Waking up below the deck of the Jolly Roger has been your routine for quite some time. You were in a tight cabin, almost the size of a closet, and for the most part, alone. Sure, the men on the ship often spoke with you, the closest person to you being Hook of course, after all he supposedly found you and took you aboard. You didn't really know the truth behind that story, apparently you were found unconscious near the shore, and Hook took you onto the ship when he said no one else was around. He mentioned finding you on an island, and when you asked more about it, he only said it was something out of a story. It was strange to not remember something that like happening, or anything before that really. Your life before the Jolly Roger seemed to be a bit of a blur, most of it mixed and unclear and often at times you were uncertain who the people in the memories even were, but they weren't here anymore, so to you, they didn't matter as much. A loud crash from above deck pulled you from your thoughts and immediately you grabbed your sword and ran upstairs to see what had happened. 

"Hook! What's goi- Hook?" 

The ship was empty. You turned to see what could have caused such a crash but there was nothing. The ship was totally empty, the waters were calm and then it hit you. Mermaids. You were afraid to look over the side and see them floating on their backs, but when you looked down most of them were fighting them off. Hook broke the surface of the water first, gasping for air and still fighting a mermaid beneath him, when his eyes met yours, he motioned for your sword and actually caught it when you threw it. As you ran to the other side of the ship, Mr. Smee climbed back and began looking for anything to hit the mermaids with. He found empty boxes, which only distracted them, but nonetheless it was enough for most of the crew to get away. 

"Well, well good thing you were here (Y/N), we could have all been dead.." Hook gave you an appreciative smile as he rung out his coat. 

"Out of all things to be fooled by, mermaids Hook. Seriously." You teased as you walked towards the sail to try and untangle it. 

"Come- we're going to a new realm- someplace only Mr. Smee and I have had the pleasure of seeing before. A place called Storybrooke, Maine. Now I should explain, in this real-" 

"You." 

An angry voice came from behind you, and when you turned a young looking boy with soaking wet clothes and the hair to match stood with his arms crossed glared at you as if you had betrayed him. 

"Me?" Your confused tone only seemed to make him angrier towards you, and you feared he might just harm you if you said the wrong thing. 

"Yes. You. (Y/N). Been a while hasn't it?" 

"I don't even know who you-"

"Aye- off my ship!" Hook reached for his sword out of instinct but with the blink of an eye it disappeared from its spot on his belt and into the hands of the boy in front of you. You backed away out of fear and felt a hand on your and when you turned your head you were relieved to see Hook standing beside you. 

"I think it would be best if I stayed here, don't you think Captain?" He spoke confidently as he walked around the ship, the crew backed away and it puzzled you how you had never heard of or even seen him before. He put the sword over his shoulder and made his way back towards you. 

"No I think you should go, you don't belong here" Hook stood in his path, blocking him from you.

"True I don't but neither does she." He pushed past Hook and came over to you, meeting your eye. 

"I belong here as much as anyone else on the ship" 

"I can't believe you of all people would say that, I can't believe you of all people would betray me in this way; what do you love him or something? Is that why you left? Ho-how is this better tha-" 

"Alright enough! Off my ship. Now." With that he took one last look at you and turned back to Hook. 

"I'm coming back and when I do I guarantee you'll be sorry" 

With that he was gone and it would two months since you meet him again. Those months were longer than usual and since then, something was different and it wasn't until another mermaid attack that you found out the truth. It happened when some of Hook's men grabbed the mermaid and threw her onto the deck, and you held your sword to her neck and waited for her to call off the storm she created.

"Here we are again (Y/N), only this time it's a ship and not a cliff..." 

"A cliff? What have you gone mad?" 

"Oh you can't even remember can you? Then perhaps Pan won't be as unforgiving as he normally is.." 

"Pan? I don't understand who is she talking about Hook?" As you looked up toward Hook you were caught by surprise. He was holding your heart in his hand with a grin that made you nervous. 

"(Y/N), I am sorry, truly, but this had to be done." He spoke into your heart and told you to kill the mermaid, and against your will you did. It was messy and as soon as you could you dropped your sword and didn't look back towards her, only at Hook, the one person who you thought you could trust but clearly you were wrong. You took one step towards Hook and he squeezed your heart causing you to stop and back away. 

"This you can have back when I get what I want from Pan. Now (Y/N) why don't you go spend the rest of the day in your cabin?" 

He didn't give much of a choice, but you were happy to be down there, away from him. As you laid down on your cot you couldn't but wonder if that boy from two months ago was Pan. Maybe he had magic and was the reason you had been sailing in the same waters for two months. Hook's words echoed in your mind, 'when I get what I want from Pan' what could he have? You fell asleep with too many questions on your mind, all of which had no answer. 

The next morning you awoke to find your hands and ankles tied together near the front of the ship. The sun was bright in your eyes and from what you could tell, no one was even watching you, they all carried out their business as if you weren't there. Before you could say anymore, you could feel the ship pulling up to the shore. Hook came over with a smug grin on his face. 

"Now here's what's going to happen-" He held your heart and spoke into it. "You will not say one word and you will do whatever I tell you." He squeezed your heart a little tighter than yesterday and you winced in pain. He cut the ropes and you followed him off the ship. The island you walked on was large; the sand was white, the trees were green and the further you got into the island you son discovered it had numerous cliffs and sharp edged rocks, maybe that was what the mermaid had been talking about. You stopped at a clearing and you couldn't speak, even if you tried. You knew Hook kept your heart inside his coat, in whatever pocket he had in there. 

"It's about time Hook, you should know I don't enjoy being kept waiting. Oh good, (Y/N)'s here too. How exciting" His words dripped with sarcasm and hate, yet you couldn't even remember what you had done to him. 

"You know what I'm here for and we agreed on a trade, we have a deal." 

"Fine. You have my permission to leave. Now as for your side of the deal goes..." 

"Yes, (Y/N)- go" 

You stared at him in surprise, he could see the hurt in your eyes and almost laughed at you. You walked toward Pan, who gave you a small reassuring smile. You hoped he would find it strange you haven't said a word, but he did nothing. 

"Come on love, it's time to go home.." He put his arm over your shoulder began to walk, but you stood still. 

"(Y/N) come on" 

He looked into your eyes and you turned your head ever so slightly towards Hook. 

"Hook what did you do to her?" 

"Oh what you mean this?" Pan turned to see Hook holding your heart in his hands, his eyes went wide and the minute he took one step towards him Hook squeezed your heart tighter than ever before causing you to fall to your knees in pain. 

"Hook- she did nothing to you, give me her heart." He pulled you up and held you close to him, the feeling of his embrace was all too familiar and yet you couldn't place it. 

"Give me one reason to, she was so dangerous living here with you and yet now I can make sure she never hurts anyone again.." 

"I gave you permission to leave you won't have to see her again- just give it to me." 

Hook thought for a moment, and the look on his face was one you were too familiar with, it meant he didn't care anymore; he walked over to you and handed your heart to Pan and left without saying another word. You looked at him expectantly and winced when he put your heart back in its rightful place. 

"Thank you Pan, I've been wanting to say something this whole time- I just couldn't." 

He nodded at you and led the way through the forest to what you assumed would be a camp, and you were right. In a large clearing there were numerous boys of all ages sitting and running through the trees; one of them looked up at you both and a small smile tugged at the side of his face. He walked over to you and seemed confused by your lack of excitement towards the camp and himself. 

"He looks familiar.." You whispered to Pan right before the boy came closer and Pan gave you a reassuring smile. 

"Felix, she doesn't remember. I'm working on it, but do me a favor, put the rest of the boys to bed" 

Pan walked you through the crowd of boys who all followed Felix into their tents and soon enough you arrived at what you assumed to be his own tent. He walked forward but you stayed still. 

"Pan..? Care to show me to my tent?" 

"Oh- that...(Y/N) you haven't had your own tent for a long time now..." 

"So where did I stay..?" 

"With me" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from you. You stood there silent for a moment as you thought about what you should do. 

"I can make you a new one it's not a problem- just say the word and I'll-"

"No no, if you don't mind I'll stay with you.." 

"I don't mind at all- come on" 

Inside was a lot bigger than what you had always been used to. The bed was twice the size of your cot back on Hook's ship and everything felt familiar, maybe he was telling the truth. You sat beside him on the bed as you played with your hands nervously. 

"Are you nervous love?" 

"What gave it away?" 

"Your hands- you always used to do that, especially before a fight, it was just your habit." 

You gave him a small smile, and then finally you had time to actually take everything in; you had woke up on a ship and now you supposedly 'home.' You had to ask him what happened to you, so far he was nothing but truthful, you had only hoped he had an answer for you. 

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember? Hook said he found me unconscious on a shore, alone and he said when he checked no one was around. I don't understand if I used to stay here with you, and we were close what happened..and why did you ask if I loved Hook when you found me? " 

"I-I let you go with Tommy, one of the younger boys, go explore and Tommy claims the two of you were climbing the rocks and you fell, you probably hit your head but he just ran off to come and get me, when we got back, you were gone. As for that other thing- you and I had drifted apart, you had mentioned wanting to find a new adventure and I- I thought you left the island because of that. " 

"That still doesn't explain why Hook had my heart" 

"I believe on his numerous quests to take out the Dark One he may have found a potion to allow him to take out hearts, it wouldn't surprise me if he had found one. I felt your presence leave the island, and I could never figure out why you left and then I saw his ship; I took a small rowboat and the mermaids flipped me over that's why when I finally found you, I was soaked. But to see you with Hook, so close to him, so sure that you belonged there, I got too angry to realize you may not have even remembered me. Then seeing you again, the way Hook stood with you, I thought I lost you for good. There's also something else I need to do" 

He raised his hand over your chest and suddenly there was a glow a bit of a tight feeling on your chest. He explained it was a protection spell, this way nothing like this would ever happen again. You thanked him first, then sat there in silence, trying to decide if what he said was true; for the most part he seemed to be. You looked at him when he laid down, but he didn't look at you. You sighed and finally decided to lay down next to him; your back was turned toward him so when his arms wrapped around you and slightly pulled you closer, it made you happy. You had fallen asleep like that and woke up on his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around you as if he were protecting you. You gently took yourself out of his grip and got out of bed as quietly as possible. Walking out of the tent, you decided to explore the island; you walked for a few hours and came to the edge of a cliff and carefully you walked to the edge and once you decided it was safe, you sat down. The cliff overlooked the ocean and beneath you was the beach. 

"This is where you were climbing..." You jumped at the sound of Pan's voice and were surprised to see a young looking boy with him. 

"I-I'm sorry (Y/N), I wanted to climb to see who could get there first, but you fell back and landed in the sand I-" 

"It's okay Tommy you're forgiven" You gave him a soft smile and he nodded but then went back through the bushes, leaving you and Pan alone. He sat beside you and put his hand over yours. He was quiet for a long time until finally you broke the silence between the two of you. 

"I want to remember, I want to remember everything we had; there has to be a way for me to remember, you must have a way- you always did, you always said something what was it? Peter Pan never fails?" 

The smile on his face was wide when you finished speaking and he nodded at you, then stood and you followed him. You came to a smaller lake hidden by vines and large bushes. The water was crystal clear and since it was so hidden and protected everything was untouched. He grabbed a canteen and filled it with water, then handed it to you. It tasted cold as you drank it and slowly but surely everything came back to you. 

"I remember you now" You practically ran into his arms and when you pulled away his hands stayed put on your waist and your arms were around his neck. Your hands were tangled in his hair and without thinking you kissed him. He happily returned the kiss, it felt as if he were desperate for you. His lips were soft and his grip on your waist tightened and you moaned into his mouth, causing him to smirk. He placed rough kisses on your neck and before you knew it you were back in his tent and he pushed you onto the bed; he climbed on top of you and his lips met yours. This time his kiss was more gentle, and when he pulled away he smiled at you. 

"I've missed you love, it's been a little while.." 

"I can tell" You giggled and smiled back at him. You two stayed like that for a moment before realizing just how you both were positioned. You blushed and he rolled off you, but you wound up on his chest and he ran his hands through your hair, making promises to keep you safe, and to make sure no one else harmed you ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own the characters


End file.
